Berserker
Basic Features Hit Points * Hit Dice: '''1d8 per level * '''Hit Points at 1st Level: '''8 + you Constitution modifier * '''Hit Points at Higher Levels: '''1d8 + your Constitution modifier '''Proficiency * Armor: '''None * '''Weapons: Simple and Martial weapons * Tools: None * Saving Throws: Strength and Dexterity * Skills: '''Choose two from Acrobatics, Animal Handling, Athletics, Intimidation, Nature, and Survival '''Equipment * (a) two hand axes or (b) any simple weapon * (b) pistol and 20 bullets or (b) any martial weapon * Four javelins * Explorer's Pack Unarmored Defense At 1st level, while not wearing armor, your armor class is equal to 10 + your Dexterity and Strength modifier. You may use a shield and still gain this benefit. Reckless At 2nd level, you may use an action become Reckless for 1 minute or until you become incapacitated or until you manually stop being Reckless by using an action. During combat, whenever you make the first attack during your turn, that attack roll has an advantage. While you're Reckless, all attacks made against you have an advantage. Natural Sense At 2nd level, whenever you are in the wild and not in civilization, you have an advantage on Dexterity saving throws. Berserker Archetype At 3rd level, you choose one of the following Archetypes to fall under: * Path of The Bear * Path of The Hawk * Path of The Lion Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Extra Attack At 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Haste At 7th level, you gain a 10 feet bonus speed while not wearing armor. Natural Reflex At 9th level, you have an advantage on initiative rolls as long as you are in the wild. Devastating Hit At 11th level, whenever you roll a natural 20, in addition to doubling the damage, you may roll a 1d6 and add that number to the damage. You can use this feature three times before having to complete a short or long rest. At 15th level, that extra damage increases to 2d6. Mindless Ferocity At 13th level, you cannot become charmed or frightened while Reckless. If you were charmed or frightened when activating Reckless, they are paused and resume once you stop being Reckless. Mindless At 20th level, you may use an action where you enter a state of total rage and savagery. This effect lasts for one minute or until you are incapacitated or until you succeed on a DC 15 Wisdom saving throw.. While Mindless, you have an advantage on attack rolls and deal an additional 2d8 damage + your Strength modifier doubled for any attack roll you may. Any attacks made against you have an advantage and deal an additional 2d8 damage + their Strength modifier doubled. You may use this once until a long rest is needed. Path of The Bear Grapple At 3rd level, you are able to grab a creature that is at least 5 feet away from you and crush them, dealing 1d6 force damage + your Strength modifier. You may use this three times before having to complete a short or long rest. Powerful Build At 6th level, you count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push, drag, or lift. If your race already grants you this ability, you instead count as two sizes larger. Dominance At 12th level, if there is a creature who has lower health than you that is at least 10 feet away, you may use a bonus action to frighten them. If the creature is two sizes larger or more than you, they cannot be effected. You may use this three times before having to complete a long rest. Crushing Blow At 18th level, you may add your Strength modifier doubled to any damage roll you make. You may use this once until a long rest is needed. Path of The Hawk Hawk's Eye At 3rd level, as long as you're in the wild, you have an advantage on all Wisdom skill checks that you have a proficiency in. Unruly Speed At 6th level, whenever you roll for initiative, you add your Strength modifier in addition to other bonuses. Fast Movement At 12th level, you may use a bonus action to dash instead of using all your actions. You may use this three times until a long or short rest is needed. Extra Attack At 18th level, you can attack three times, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Path of The Lion Pride At 3rd level, while you are the wild and surrounded by at least 1 party member is is 10 feet away from you, you and that party member have an advantage on all saving throws. Boastful Roar At 6th level, you may use an action to give all nearby allies in a 10 foot radius an advantage on their attack rolls for 1 turn. Pounce At 12th level, you may use an action to leap to a creature that is inside a 10 foot radius. You deal an additional 1d8 + your weapon's damage. You may use this three times before a short or long rest is needed. Morale At 18th level, you may use a bonus action to give all nearby allies in a 10 foot radius 3d6 temporary hit points. You gain temporary hit points equal to half the amount you roll, rounded up.